Prora
The planet of Prora is part of the Benilli system in Hex #0509. It has no political or strategic significance, being little more than a frozen rock it has no mechanical representation in the faction turn game. It is the fifth closest planet to the Benilli star, and orbits it at a distance several hundred million kilometers greater than the orbit of Cabina, the only planet in the system which does have political and strategic significance. Prora was briefly relevant to imperial history during the Aquilan-Cah Binn Conflict, when the forces of the Blood Eagle invaded the ice world to clear it of the Cah-Binn colony that had been re-established there following the Scream. Prora has one moon, called Strinus. It is a captured ice comet about the size of a large space station. History Prora was colonised by the alien Cah-Binn early in their history, at some undetermined point before humanity's arrival to the sector, and was part of the Cah-Binn Interstellar Expanse. The state of the planet in that period is unclear, as whatever weaponry humanity used to defeat the Cah-Binn during the War for Human Prosperity melted the ice around the original Cah-Binn settlements, leaving whatever ruins remained sunk miles deep beneath the planet's frozen surface. Subsequently, the peace treaties the Cah-Binn were forced to sign prohibited them from space-faring and secluded them to their homeworld of Cabina. As a result, for the following four hundred years, Prora was left to be reclaimed by the ice. Following the Scream, the planet was once more colonized by the Cah-Binn for over a hundred years before the colony was destroyed and the Cah-Binn presence wiped from the planet during the Aquilan-Cah Binn Conflict. Though some ruins from this period remain, by and large the planet has long since been scavenged clean of any artifacts of significance, and the ice once more reigns supreme on this frozen snowball of a planet. Planetary Characteristics Prora has a fairly hospitable gravity and atmosphere, and would've been a good candidate for human colonization had it been located closer to the Benilli star. However, with average planetary temperatures of around -110° Celsius (-160° F), and the much more hospitable Cabina close by, colonization was never meaningful or viable. The surface is entirely covered in ice, and though the atmosphere is technically a breathable mix, in practice most species require some sort of breather mask to at least ensure the air does not freeze their lungs. Though the original pre-human Cah-Binn ruins were sunk miles deep beneath the ice, the more recent post-Scream Cah-Binn ruins still remain. Though long since picked clean of any significant scavenge, those with means often still like to visit the ruins. For Repentant pilgrims it can be a spiritual journey, for xenological scientists a research trip (though no significant technology remains), and for the more wild and young Cabinan nobility the ruins of Prora are sometimes used for tests of courage or hazing rituals. Planet Tags Note that as Prora has no mechanical representation in the faction turn, these tags are simply representative of the lore, and provided here for the convenience of those who might want to use Prora in their own non-official campaigns. Alien Ruins The world has significant alien ruins present. The locals may or may not permit others to investigate the ruins, and may make it difficult to remove any objects of value without substantial payment. Any surviving ruins with worthwhile salvage almost certainly have some defense or hazard to explain their unplundered state. Enemies: * Customs inspector * Worshipper of the ruins * Hidden alien survivor Friends: * Curious scholar * Avaricious local resident * Interstellar smuggler Complications: * Traps in the ruins * Remote location * Paranoid customs officials Things: * Precious alien artifacts * Objects left with the remains of a prior unsuccessful expedition * Untranslated alien texts * Untouched hidden ruins Places: * Undersea ruin * Orbital ruin * Perfectly preserved alien building * Alien mausoleum Abandoned Colony The world once hosted a colony, whether human or otherwise, until some crisis or natural disaster drove the inhabitants away or killed them off. The colony might have been mercantile in nature, an expedition to extract valuable local resources, or it might have been a reclusive cabal of zealots. The remains of the colony are usually in ruins, and might still be dangerous from the aftermath of whatever destroyed it in the first place. Enemies: * Crazed survivors * Ruthless plunderers of the ruins * Automated defense system Friends: * Inquisitive stellar archaeologist * Heir to the colony’s property * Local wanting the place cleaned out and made safe Complications: * The local government wants the ruins to remain a secret * The locals claim ownership of it * The colony is crumbling and dangerous to navigate Things: * Long-lost property deeds * Relic stolen by the colonists when they left * Historical record of the colonization attempt Places: * Decaying habitation block * Vine-covered town square * Structure buried by an ancient landslide Category:Planets Category:Benilli